User talk:Explorer 767/5
[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Old antarctica That looks awesome!Thanks explorer! -Triskelle3 We need to talk on the Chat Box now. It's on the sidebar. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok,just he got mad at me because icmer banned him about five minutes after he joined.Ill try to convince him otherwise.I apologize for being rude about it.It isnt the best name in the world lol SpamSpamspamspamspamspamspamityspaaaaamwonderfulspaaaam....I see how thats unacceptable.. Athbalain faio mhaisce duit,Happy New Year Triskelle3 AHHH!!! Explorer, it's happyface!! My IP is blocked! Tell Angela! Tell every staff. Someone used my IP and all my files r banned!!!! Seriously it's Happyface. Here's proof:I'm a Little Blue Fairy! Tell every staffer!!!!!!!!!!! -- 20:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I'm blocked! I can't answer! -- 20:14, 31 December 2008 (UTC) NO!! Wait lemme log in. If I can't log in you and Dancing Penguin r webmasters. My block ends on December 31, 2009. -- 20:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) WHAT?!? How did that happened?? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I gtg. Bye. Cya Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) golden waffle did you write that story? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 21:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE:film okay, iv actually not put any of my high tech films on youtube but here is my best on youtube right now http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=BIjbmuHcpzQ&feature=channel_page I can make ANY effects on my program, Pinnical 11, if this film has any problems, you can tell me them so I can avoid them if you take me up on my offer --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:01, 31 December 2008 (UTC) sure, do you want to film it actually in clubpenguin or just pics and computer ani? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) It wont have to be power point, i and some actors could film on the iceburg and edit it into one of your backgrounds, told ya i could do ANYTHING lol --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC) That could all be done in my software, it wasent cheap lol, im making an demo tape just now, il show u im prity clever lol but, you can do what you like in what ever you like coz, its your movie --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:17, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the wait, my pc crashed, anywho, im making 3 test films so heres the first one NAME CHANGE http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=R4ENPOJV8Ok Its not a hack, just cleaver pc grafics, HAPPY NEWYEAR --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) More on the way --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:54, 31 December 2008 (UTC) DARN, it failed the upload, ughh, ok, ask me what effects you will want ro for me to do, il mak it --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 00:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Accounts Which one? CPWiki or ClubPenguinFanonWiki? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Puffino Bros. Ok, I did not know. 'Spy Guy Pers''' [[User talk:Spy Guy Pers|'TALK TO THE ACTOR! :-D Happy New Year 2009']] I don't know. Apparently it belongs to a 15-year-old from america. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:03, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: YouTube Account (I DID NOT MAKE IT) I did not make it. Nope. By the way, I need those Thanksgiving Carol images, and images in general. This wiki can not survive without your images. TurtleShroom HAPPY NEW YEAR! Where I come from, it's 8:56 PM as of saving. Club Penguin Island Plan Hi, I made a plan for a new city in CP called North Club Penguin. Sure, the only residents of the mountains are Herbert and puffles, but my plan is to make a city behind the mountains (see maps). A city that was supposed to be the capital of the USA. What do you think? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. Could that be CP City? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Great! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Blank It just took me half an hour to write a page, then when I was finally finished, I pressed save page, and it reset to BLANK!!!! WHY DID IT DO THAT??? -- Metalmanager. TALK 16:33, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Picture Great work with the Card Jitsu puffles picture Explorer! What programs did you use? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sure, but try to do one for "won one contest" and another for "won two contest". Thanks! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah! You can use } for the place and } for the times! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) They look great! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Professor Shroomsky's Wild Escapade - Update I took your advice you gave a while back, and decided to use the Fourth Wall to send the plot on its way again. Shroomsky performed some sort of excorcism to banish the Fourth Wall (he was sick of your character talking to it), and ends up tearing it. The Fourth wall continues wreaking havoc by altering the Move-anator, thus literally setting the plot into motion with the AiringJet Current. I also discovered that you did some hidden comments throughout my story. That was rather neat. I hope to see a lot more of those all over the place, and of course you editing your character's dialougue to fit. Happy New Year! I think you'll enjoy the new additions. TurtleShroom RE: "Come on Explorer" I just like all of your little hidden comments, and how you edit certain things, and basically, we need more of your dialougue. Shroomsky's chock full of comments, he just needs you to talk to that "goozack" more. TurtleShroom Ok Sure, I'll help make a film. POGOPUNK32 02:35, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Just need to ask something before we start anything; what will this film entail? Is it based off the story of the Golden Waffle? POGOPUNK32 06:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Conclusion Me and Sk8itbot have been talking, and we have come up with an idea. Since I have the necessary tools to make videos, I will make the visual effects and such for the video. Sk8itbot has accepted to be narrator of the whole plot, since I wanted him included in this. What do you think about it? POGOPUNK32 10:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Edits Happy New Year Explorer! I watched the Ball Drop on Midnight! Anyway, Sk8rbluscat has 260 Edits and is the 7th top User now. I have 270 Edits and is Still The 8th Top User. How do I Go up? Also, Be Sure to Edit Penfeld, I Have a Feeling It'll Be A HQA. Did you get this???? --Spongebobrocks09 19:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) JK means just kidding IrishProvo1916 20:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) How do i put that location info box on the page? IrishProvo1916 20:44, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Template Sure, you don't need to ask me. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Ya! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Update Also, Metalmanager will play as the characters. The movie will also be made in Adobe Flash, for motion tweens and such. First time using Adobe Flash so I may need to experiment before I actually start the project. By the way, if you have a microphone, you could play as yourself if you liked. POGOPUNK32 21:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) EXPLORER??? Explorer!!! What happened to the Quest For The Golden Waffle??? and The Sapie Brothers???. --Alex001 02:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Heart's content Regarding Spongebob09 That racial remark about Australians? BIG NO NO. Direct quote from Spongebob's strangest quote entry; HINGA DINGA DURGEN! IT'S AUSTRAILIAN HUNTING DAY!!!! Issue has been fixed. I removed the entry. POGOPUNK32 14:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) SIGGY HELP! I figured out how to make a siggy code, but whenever I put it in the "raw siggy" box, it says I did something wrong! Here is the code: 'Spy Guy Pers' [[User talk:Spy Guy Pers|'TALK TO THE ACTOR! :-D']] I'm an IP remeber? Get me unbanned ASAP. --Happyface Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) GO! GO TO THE PROJECT PAGE! SIGN YOUR NAME! HURRY!--Happyface Colonial Antartica No worries,Ill make colonial antarctica later!I have chores AND a job so i dont have much time on my hands. -Triskelle3 Petition Why didn't you sign the petition? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I am sorry for using your images (this page)! It's just that I don't know how to upload images!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 18:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Trailer Well, Adobe Flash isnt working for me at the moment because I need jscript. I'll get it soon but I've yet to hear from sk8itbot and metalmanager.. POGOPUNK32 00:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Forum:More Wiki Stuff Congrats! Me, Dancing Penguin, And Metalmanager Picked You as a Judge Of Who Will Be the User Of the Week This Week. If You Red The Forum, You'll Understand. The Deadline Is Friday. Saturday We'll Put It up On the Front Page and The Winner's User Page. --Spongebobrocks09 01:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Re: Acting What characters do you need? If you use Mabel in the book, I could play her. I like making high pitched voices. Kinda weird that I want to play Mabel when I am a boy? Tell me the characters you need. -Spy Guy Pers --Spy Guy Pers 22:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Go ahead Although it would make my point invalid, I'll let you use them. I can change it POGOPUNK32 23:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Picture Sure! What should I put in the picture? A giant waffle? Explorer? Both? Let me know at my talk page. '''Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:15, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Aw crud... We might need to make a Bring Back Skater thingy... :P I could get blocked for the SAME terms of use thingy... I even said the 1st thing, my age... I'm 11 years old and I could break the terms of use... NO! I'm hoping I don't get blocked on all the Wikia's I edit! HELP was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 23:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Request: Just Let Me Know What You Need If I had the dignity to lend my voice to a project I love so much, but minimize when others are in the room (it's rather embarassing for others to read it), you would have me. However, I could definately manufacture the images, especially characters I created or inspired, such as Penghis Khan, IBM, etc. etc. etc. I'm one of the best editors around (I made Mabel), so I could put Explorer down on any emotion (and even facing backwards), or anyone else, as long as I'm provided with a base image, with full body (head to foot). Backgrounds are my worst, though. Everything's flat, cheap, AND HAND DRAWN. Also, all of my videos were made and animated with Microsoft PowerPoint 2003 and Windows Movie Maker, so I'm a master of making discounts count. I hate my own voice (and it's rather Southern), but I can do Penghis Khan's voice really well, as well as IBM. The "old man" accent was a specialty in my youth. I can even voice the generic Dorkugese (only one, not a crowd), and Turtleheimer and Shroomsky. I would highly reccomend my talents for Khan's voice (Penghis, not Koobly), and I want to do him and IBM. I can do AOPP too. Just let me know. I'm going to be gone on long and RANDOM spans of time due to school restarting tomorrow. Also, I'll need a Script. Write down my lines should my voice be called. I'll try to keep in touch. w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 02:07, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok, I'll try to do that. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) AWW CRAP! I AM BLOCKED... :P -- 12:47, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Since I am blocked, on my other account, could you promote me to what I was on my other account??? -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 12:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ... Hey, what's up, I am on my SPARE account, which I don't like to edit from. It'sa me! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) SKATER BLUSCAT NOT SKATERBLUSCAT! Sneak Peak Here's a sneek peak for the promotional poster of the film. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I know it sucks but the poster is going to look better. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I HATE IT! I HATE BEING BLOCKED!!! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 00:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) SPARE SKATER ACCOUNT Don't Mind This Hi explorer,dont mind this,im just testing my signature.Sorry for usuing your page! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:23, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Like it?Btw,If you were wondering,Tiocfaidh ár lá is Irish Gaelic(Irish native language) for "Our day will come".You could look it up on wikipedia for a full meaning for it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:23, 7 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Koobly Kronicles Actually, I ran out of ideas. I need you to help me. We'll write this story together. Keep an eye on the Kronicles Page, and please edit it!! TurtleShroom PLEASE!!! Other Characters Thanks for letting me play Mabel! Tell me, who is the villain? In my personal opinion, playing villains are more fun. Winston would be fun to play too. Any other characters that you need? (Hope you see this, forgot to put it when I made this message) COMIC RELIF ALSO GOOD! Hey, what's up??? --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:55, 9 January 2009 (UTC) (I'm a bureaucrat by dancing penguin because my original is blocked)... --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:55, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Hey expoler im sorry bout being a jerk back there,and i will take this somewhere else. Catching Str00dels Please Join It!!! --Spongebobrocks09 21:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi explorer, I've been busy but I had time to make another sneak peek for the official poster. What do you think? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Meet (and Nerd Army) Of course you can join! If you're a rather old member, I'm sure you can improvise a dorky apparel. I shall meet you in South Pole immediantly after saving this post. I'll expect Explorer 767 as your penguin's name. Mine is TurtleShroom. As soon as you read this, I'll be on CP. Go quickly, I don't wait too long! TurtleShroom RE: RE: Meet That was enjoyable. Here's a souvenier. TurtleShroom P.S.: I hope to see you on the Koobly Kronicles!